This invention relates generally to the field of electronic distribution of audio (or video) recordings. More particularly, this invention relates to a so-called super distribution techniques.
In recent years, providing samples of a musical selection has become a popular marketing tool for record companies as well as other organizations marketing music. By creating electronic samples of a computer readable music file, the samples can be distributed as a marketing tool according to various electronic schemes often referred to as super distribution. Unfortunately, current software applications do not provide a convenient mechanism for a user to distribute such music samples. This limits the effectiveness of certain super distribution techniques.
The present invention relates generally to electronic distribution of audio and other content. Objects, advantages and features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention.
A method of transmitting an audio sample, consistent with an embodiment of the invention includes, within a media player application program, playing an audio selection; upon receipt of a command from a user, launching an email application from within the media player; generating an email message; attaching a sample of the audio selection to the email; and sending the email and the attached audio sample to a recipient.
A media player, consistent with an embodiment of the present invention includes a programmed processor with a media player application running on the programmed processor to enable a user to play content. A user interface for the media player includes an icon or other control mechanism, that when selected causes the media player application to launch an email application and send a sample of the content from a sender to a recipient.
An electronic storage medium consistent with an embodiment of the invention contains instructions which, when executed on a programmed processor, carry out a method of transmitting a content sample from within the media player, by playing a content selection; upon receipt of a command from a user, launching an email application from within the media player; generating an email message; attaching a sample of the content selection to the email; and sending the email and the attached content sample to a recipient.
Embodiments of the present invention provide a method and apparatus of music distribution from a media player. A media player is provided with a xe2x80x9csend to friendxe2x80x9d icon. In one embodiment, when the icon is selected, a clipping of the currently playing music selection is taken from a predetermined location in the music selection and compressed using a fidelity reducing compression technique to produce a sample of the current selection suitable for distribution. The compressed clipping is sent to a selected recipient or recipients by email in the background while the music selection continues to play. The recipient(s) can be either a default recipient(s) or a recipient(s) selected from a list as in an address book application.
The above summaries are intended to illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention, which will be best understood in conjunction with the detailed description to follow, and are not intended to limit the scope of the appended claims.